


他是光4⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	他是光4⃣️

事情是一个月前发生的。  
PP被通知到总裁特别会议室去，没多长时间，Miss Potts走过来，坐到他对面，深深地盯着他茫然的脸：“我不得不说，Mr Parker，你是人生赢家。”  
她深吸一口气，平复心情，“你收获了TS，不仅仅是复联大厦的最高级权限，Tony修改了遗嘱，如果他不在了，你是唯一的继承人。这是文件，请在这里签字。”  
“不，Miss Potts”男孩站起来，“Mr Stark已经给我很多了，我不会要他的任何东西了。”  
“我只是通知你一声而已，要知道这件事选择权并不在你，也不在我。”Miss Potts不知道自己为什么会莫名其妙输给这个男孩，她的心里并不像表现出的一样毫无芥蒂。“这件事说出去，全世界都会羡慕嫉妒你，你为什么不接受？”  
“um⋯抱歉我可能说不明白，”男孩流露出羞涩温柔又坚定的笑容。“我觉的Ms Stark需要我。他拯救世界时，我要负责拯救他。”  
“我的忠诚和他的生命等长，如果他不在，我不会继续留在没有他的世界。”  
Pepper沉默了。  
他是怎么做到的？对一个人如灯蛾扑火般奋不顾身一一是心里只有那个人，连自己都容不下吗？虽然她依然无法喜欢这个男孩，但她欣赏他的勇气。那双晶莹剔透毫无保留的眼睛让她知道了自己输在哪里。  
她对头顶的摄像头无声的传递的一个眼神，祝福你这个混蛋，这次你真的找到了个宝贝。  
如果目光能穿透摄像头，她就会看到她差点嫁的那个著名的花花公子满眼的温柔，像要越过空间包裹住她面前的男孩，男人低头侧脸，笑的恣意满足，和之前从外星回来的狂躁+抑郁判若两人。  
或许，是时候给他的男孩一个承诺了。  
———————————————————-  
“Friday，卧室。”扶起他的小爱人，温柔地亲了亲他的嘴角，“kid，希望你能喜欢并享受这个假期。”  
沙发所在区域开始下沉，漫天的红玫瑰花瓣飘落，男孩惊讶地看着眼前电影情节般的场景，一首老歌响起。  
I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonite I sleep on a bed on nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses  
“我以为你不喜欢Bon Jovi”男孩收回视线，认真的说。  
“你很了解我，我也这么想的。”男人耸耸肩，把男孩织细的脚踝盘上自己的腰，双手扣住他雪白柔韧的后背，抱起他走向铺满玫瑰花瓣的床。男孩本能地圈住他的脖子，将修长的小腿交叉在男人腰后，乖巧地抓紧时间平复自己澎湃的心潮。  
“我二十年前听到这首歌都嗤之以鼻，单身多好，多想不开才要娶个人回家，在外面一夜情后还要解释为什么，还有为什么会有该死的愧疚？”男孩耳后的皮肤还保持着高潮未退的粉红，他忍不住在小巧的耳廓留下一串细碎的亲吻，激起怀里一片颤抖“谁能让我不要这整片花花世界去围着一个人打转？真神奇～我一定是疯了才会去自找麻烦。”  
“不过现在我改变想法了。”把男孩轻轻放在床沿，男人单膝跪地，“歌词唱的就是我，到这岁数才发现烈酒和女人都是因为空虚，我的前半生居然没有过深入灵魂的爱情。没有任何人不求回报，把我看得比自己还重要，也没有人让我牵挂到必须时刻掌握他的行踪，像个变态一样疯狂想知道他都在干什么。⋯曾经就算去扔核弹时，也只是对不起Pepper，除了放心把公司交给她，我也给不了她更多。可是你不一样，kid，你在我心上打了个洞，这里已经全是你。当时你消失，我的整个世界崩塌了，我无法呼吸。只想死的为什么不是我一一”  
男人像被扼住喉咙，呼吸骤停，他遮住自己的脸，表情扭曲，“我甚至现在去回想都要鼓起十二分勇气。爱上一个人原来是这么甜蜜又痛苦的一件事吗？是什么时候开始的？你是怎么做到的？是对我施了什么魔法吗？我实验室里的蜘蛛战衣都快有山高了，一天收不到你的信息我会发狂的。”  
男孩全程用双手捂住嘴巴，眼睛睁得圆圆，原来他并不是一个人在卑微地爱着。  
“求求你收回你的魔法吧，我都不认识这样的自己了。快别折磨一个半老的男人了，这个游戏一点都没有趣。随着另一个人而喜怒哀乐，已经找不到自己了。你就是用这样的心情一步步走向我的吗？像童话里的小人鱼一样？会痛吗？是什么力量支撑你不拥有也不放弃的？”执起男孩的脚，男人虔诚地在嫩滑的脚背上落下一吻，“虽然想清楚花费了一些时间，但是，我将永远忠于你，Petter Parker，直到我生命的尽头。”  
男孩眼尾湿润，鼻头红红，露出一个半哭的笑容。之前一直睡在钉床上遥想睡在玫瑰里的并不是一个人。  
“I⋯I⋯”男孩试图说点什么，但发出声音就像要哭出来，他紧紧抱住了男人。  
我的光，我的爱，我的Mr Stark。

—试图开个小🚗🚗，但必须出去了，明天继续吧🙆🏻♀️——


End file.
